Kryptonite
by Symee-Sama
Summary: “Forgive me,” he let out a low breath, knowing that she wouldn’t answer him, and that every time he failed she would suffer for it. There could be no forgiveness for someone like him, but if God was kind, there would be some for her.
1. A New Mission

Kryptonite  
By Symee-Sama

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind._

David Keller looked wistfully at his plane ticket. He would be leaving tomorrow, flying to Paris. He would be leaving the friends that he had made, the home that he had learned to love. He wished that he could say goodbye to his friends, that he could wish them well in their lives, but he couldn't. He couldn't let them know that something was wrong, that he was leaving. They would try to stop him. They would try to make him talk about what drove him to leave. They would do what all good friends would do.  
  
It truly hurt that he had to leave them, but he couldn't stay here. He couldn't settle down and live in this place. There were too many memories here, memories that would remain with him. Everything here would remind him of the sins that he had committed, of the sins he would commit. Staying here would drive him mad. So he would move on, just like he always did.  
  
He was going. He would leave all his belongings here. He wouldn't need them anymore, they would be of no use to him for where he was going. Hell. He wanted to sigh. It shouldn't be this hard. You would think that after seven years, he would be used to leaving people and places behind, but he could never quell that pang of regret. No matter how hard he tried.  
  
David pulled out his handgun, screwing on the silencer, and placing it in his pocket. Yes, he would leave London, but first, he had some unfinished business to take care of.

Hours later, David wore an uncharacteristic smile on his face. It had been a successful mission. A very successful one. The target never even new what hit him. David had caught up with him easily. He had been walking down the street without a care in the world. A pretty lady holding onto his arm, chatting quietly with him. They hadn't known that he would be there. The fools.  
  
A single shot, muffled by the silencer had taken care of the woman. It had pierced her left lung, stopping her from screaming, and killing her quickly. David was pleased with that kill, he didn't like painful deaths. They were pointless in his eyes.  
  
He watched silently as the man collapsed beside her, screaming her name. She was coughing up blood now, and he held her tight, not wanting to leave her alone while she died. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, so full of grief that he never even realised that David had come up behind him.  
  
"Zechs," David said softly, and the blonde haired man turned around to see who was calling his name. Just in time to see a flash of black as the butt of David's gun came crashing down, and sent him spiraling into darkness.

Zechs woke up in a dark, cold room. He tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't. he was chained to the floor. "How are you feeling?" Zechs' head snapped to the side, searching for the voice he had just heard. "I'm right here." The assassin stepped into the light and Zechs strained against his chains when he saw who it was.  
  
"David!" He lunged forward only to be stopped by his chains. "I trusted you!" He struggled in vain to reach the figure in front of him. This man had been his friend, had been on of his best friends in fact, but he had betrayed him. "Why?" He asked in broken tones, sinking to the floor, tears filling his eyes as he remembered what had happened on the street. "I trusted you, and you killed Lu."  
  
"That was regrettable, but necessary. I could not have any witnesses." The assassin sat down on the floor, inches out of Zechs' reach. "She was a nice girl. I'm sorry." He said, but there was no warmth, no sympathy in his voice. "I don't like killing innocents. I gives me a sick kind of felling." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I felt the same way when Anne died."  
  
"You're the one who killed Treize." Zechs' voice was barely above a whisper. "You're the one who shot him while he was visiting Anne at the hospital." There was a clinking sound as Zechs renewed his struggles to reach David. "You bastard."  
  
David looked unperturbed. "Was Treize in love with Anne?" He asked quietly, and Zechs nodded." I thought as much. Poor girl." His eyes took on a glassy quality as he played back the incident. "She suffered from a split personality you know, and shifted between weeping and cursing at me."  
  
Zechs glared at him, his eyes murderous. "He tried to protect her of course, and actually succeeded in shielding from the bullets." David continued, unaffected by Zechs' hatred. "Treize had to die, there was no choice, but I regret Anne's death. Poor girl." He said again.  
  
"Then how did she die?" Zechs asked in a strained voice. "Treize's death had affected him deeply, and all his grief, all his pain was caused by the man sitting in front of him. "They said that she committed suicide, but was it really her?" His eyes narrowed. He wanted nothing more than to be able to strangle this man. "Did you push her out of the window?"  
  
"No. She jumped." There was nothing in his voice and Zechs wanted to kill him for not caring. "I tried to stop her, but I wasn't fast enough." Personally, David had thought she had been stupid to throw her life away like that. He'd wanted her to life. He'd spared her, but she acted like his gift of life was nothing, and threw it away. "I didn't want her to die."  
  
"Don't lie to me, David." Zechs growled. He was a mix of emotions, and he was having trouble sorting them out. Anger because he had been foolish enough to trust this man. Grief for Lucrezia. Helplessness for the first time in his life. "It doesn't suit you."  
  
"Do you think that I enjoy doing this?" David asked him, anger seeping into his own voice. He had tried to escape this life he had tried to terminate his connection with the government, but they wouldn't let him go. They would never let him go. "Do you think that I like killing people?"  
  
"You must or you wouldn't do it." Zechs refused to pity this man. He had killed Lu.  
  
"We all do what we need to survive." David smiled grimly. It was time to turn the tables. "Don't we, Milliardo Peacecraft?"  
  
Zechs stiffened and David could see him gathering his composure before he spoke. "You've got the wrong guy." He said quickly. "My name is Zechs Merquise."  
  
"I don't think so." David stated simply. "You're a Peacecraft. You've got their looks, and you have a mysterious background that you refuse to talk about."  
  
"You're going to kill me because I don't want to talk about my past?" Zechs asked, amused for some reason at the whole situation. "Maybe I just had a hard childhood, and don't like to dwell on the painful memories."  
  
"Losing family is hard," David agreed. "Yours was assassinated right?" Zechs said nothing, but David knew he had hit a soft spot. "Terrible thing, assassination. They killed your entire family didn't they? Your parents, grandparents, and cousins. It didn't matter if they were young and old."  
  
Zechs growled at him. "Stop this, David."  
  
"Why?" David feigned ignorance. "It shouldn't bother you too much if you're not a Peacecraft. So that proves my point."  
  
"It proves nothing," Zechs growled. "You don't have any solid evidence do you? You're just going to kill me because you assume that I'm a Peacecraft."  
  
"I do have evidence." David informed his friend. "It seems that Lu wasn't as trustworthy as you thought she was. "Zechs' head jerked up at this. "She told one of her friends that you were Milliardo Peacecraft, and word gets around." Zechs' hands were trembling now, but he kept his composure, hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference.  
  
"Say that I am a Peacecraft." Zechs began carefully, mourning the betrayal of the woman that he loved, but refusing to admit that his friend was right. "Why would you want to kill me?"  
  
"You are a Peacecraft," David stressed. "And you have to die because you have too much influence on the people. The Peacecrafts were a well-liked family and the people would listen to you talk about your ideal world of total pacifism. Your opinions could turn the people against the government."  
  
"That's why you killed Treize." Zechs' throat tightened at the memory of his fallen friend. "Because he spoke out against the Alliance's tyranny."  
  
"You always were clever." David smiled slightly as he pulled his gun from its holster. "Kushrenada also had too much influence. I'm glad that you figured it out, but I'm afraid that it won't save your life, and it won't save her either."  
  
"Her?" Zechs arched an eyebrow. _Did he mean Lu?_  
  
"You have a sister, don't you?" David didn't have to ask. He knew the truth, but he wanted to see how the blonde man would react.  
  
"No!" Zechs yelled, straining against the chains again, and David smiled inwardly. He had finally broken through the calm composure and made Zechs admit that he was a Peacecraft. "Leave her out of this! She doesn't want to rebel. She won't rebel!"  
  
"Nice try." David tapped the gun against his palm. "But I know the truth. She's already begun to promote the ideals of Sanq within her school and has a small following that grows with every passing day. She is a threat to the Alliance."  
  
"If you kill her..." Zechs began quietly. "Her followers will revolt. She will be a martyr and you will still lose."  
  
"Not if she shames herself." David had to stop himself from shuddering at the sick look on Zechs' face. Why were this man's emotions affecting him so much? He had done this many times and he had never felt so miserable. He forced himself to smile. "Not if she commits suicide. Which is what I'm going to drive her to."  
  
"You can't." Zechs sputtered.  
  
"I can and I will. It's a game, you see." David cocked the gun. "I play it all the time, and I never lose." His smile faltered slightly as he aimed it at Zechs' heart. "Any last requests?"  
  
"Yes," Zechs grinned defiantly, but before he could continue, David pulled the trigger, he had to get rid of that smile. Zechs' grin faded slightly as he collapsed, pressing one manacled hand to his neck, and pulling off a silver chain with a heavy medallion on it. The seal of the Peacecraft family. "Give this to Relena." Zechs said in a pained voice as David took it from him and placed it in his pocket. "She'll need it, when I'm dead."  
  
He was having trouble breathing now, and his breath came in short gasps. He tried to staunch the blood flow with his hand. David crouched beside him, pity rising in him. "She didn't mean to tell me." He said softly , and Zechs looked at him, asking a question with his eyes. "Lu," David clarified. "She mentioned it by accident, and made me swear not to tell anyone. She never would have betrayed you, Zechs."  
  
"Thank you," Zechs smiled at his friend, happy knowing that she had remained true to him. Happier to know that he was going to be with her soon. "David, I have another request. .. one more important than the seal..." He coughed weakly, and David motioned for him to continue. "Protect her. Protect my sister." Zechs sighed, and his eyes filmed over as the fire that had once burned in them was extinguished.  
  
David stood frozen in place for a moment before he snapped out of his reverie, and cursed. He should've expected something like this from Zechs. Blood was splattered over the walls, and the man who had been David's best friend was now nothing more than a cooling corpse, but David had to respect him. He had never been afraid of his fate. He had been angry, and remorseful but never afraid. In stead of the fear that David was used to, he had seen defiance in Zechs' eyes. But...  
  
"Damn," David cursed again. He had liked Zechs. Genuinely liked him, and he felt bad that he couldn't honour his last request. "You bastard," he said as he stared at the body of his friend. "You knew that I would feel guilty. That's why you were so damn smug."  
  
_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._  
  
He said a silent goodbye to his fallen friend and walked out of the door, resisting the urge to run away from the scene of the crime. It had been seven years now. Seven years of making friends, and then killing them. Seven years of pretending to be who he wasn't, and changing his personality to be accepted. It had been seven years now, and David was sick of it.  
  
He was sick of switching identities every few months, He was sick of killing himself at the end of every assassination. He had been Russell Johnson a year ago, but Russell had gone missing during a trip to America. Two years ago, he had been Peter Finch, and he had died from cancer. Now he was David Keller and he was going to commit suicide.  
  
He walked into his room, switching on his laptop, and began to type a suicide note. He couldn't take it anymore. He had lost his mind, and in a fit of rage had killed Lucrezia and Zechs. Then, full of remorse, he was going to throw himself into the river.  
  
He left the note on his desk where it would be seen by his roommate and walked to the Thames Bridge. This was perfect. He stropped off his coat, making sure that his wallet and ID were inside of it, before throwing it off the bridge. They would find his note, and would assume that he had gone through it when he didn't show up for class. If they found his coat, then their suspicions would be confirmed and they would close the case. No one would put too much time and effort into this case. They would see him as just another teenager who couldn't handle the trials of life.  
  
He watched silently as his coat floated down. Rest in peace, David Keller. He thought grimly and walked away. There was new work to be done, a new identity to be taken, and a new friend to be made. He ignored the cold breeze that whipped by him as he walked down the silent streets towards the airport. He probably should have taken a cab, but he needed to think about what had happened tonight. He needed to find explanations for his actions, and a quiet street was much better suited to thinking than a cab.  
  
_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do._  
  
Death didn't bother him anymore, not usually. He had seen pain, and he had seen death. He had watched his parents die when he was twelve – hell he had killed them. Pain and suffering was nothing new to him, but with Zechs...  
  
Why had it affected him so much? Why had that single death affected him more than the deaths of his parents? As it because he had been friends with Zechs? No, it couldn't be. He had been friends with all of them, and he hadn't felt remorse for the others.  
  
He racked his brain for the answers as he walked down the silent streets, ignoring the odd siren that pierced the night. Why had he cared when Zechs died? _It was his defiance._ He decided. _I was the fact that I respected him for not being afraid._ That had to be it.  
  
Another thought struck him as he neared the airport. He had told Zechs that it was a game, and he had meant it. When had it become a game to him? When had he become desensitized to the violence? When had he stopped seeing his life as reality?  
  
He cursed the Alliance. Cursed them for making him what thew as today, for making him a killer. He hated the Alliance with what was left of his filthy soul, but he couldn't escape the government. He couldn't escape their grasp. They would kill her if he did.  
  
They knew his weakness and had kidnapped a childhood friend of his when they had taken him for training. He had been 'given' to Doctor J, and had been trained for years. Following orders, completing minor mission, even going so far as to kill his parents.  
  
All for her. All because they had threatened to hurt her. Threatened to hit her for every time he refused to do something, to starve her every time he failed to complete a mission. _What would you think if you saw me now?_ He asked her silently. _What would you think if you saw the monster that I had become? Would you still be able to accept me like you used to?  
_  
He shook his head slightly as he reached the airport, and made his way through customs. Of course she wouldn't. e was a different person now. He was a monster, or worse, he was a machine. A killer who couldn't feel remorse for those he killed.  
  
He sat down in the uncomfortable airport chairs and listened for them to announce that his flight was boarding. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper, and opening it. It was a waste of his time. He knew the contents by heart, but it was a way to ease his boredom.  
  
He read it over quickly, and grimaced. David was dead, but a new identity had been created to take his place. He glanced at the paper again. It was strange that such a small slip of paper could hold the direction that his life was going to take. Seven words that could change his entire life.

Target: Relena Peacecraft  
Codename: Heero Yuy


	2. First Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song 'Kryptonite'

Kryptonite: Chapter 2  
By Symee-Sama

WARNING: Some bad language.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

Heero scanned the crowd warily, he didn't like this place. It was too much like his last school, and he felt like any moment now, Zechs would come and slap him on the back. Lu would be with him, Heero remembered fondly. She never wanted to leave him, she loved him so much. His reminiscent smile turned into a frown as he realised what he was doing.

He was getting nostalgic about them. He couldn't afford to dwell on his kills. That would get him killed if he was lucky, and captured if he wasn't. If he was caught…they would kill her. He shuddered as he remembered the things that he had heard about her treatment.

Starvation, beatings, and degradation, all because she had wanted to be friends with him, and he, being the fool that he was had accepted her. _That's happened when you let people get close to you,_ Heero thought bitterly. _You hurt them._

"Forgive me," he let out a low breath, knowing that she wouldn't answer him, and that every time he failed she would suffer for it. There could be no forgiveness for someone like him, but he prayed to the God he didn't truly believe in to find some compassion in his heart for her.

Shaking his head slightly, he forced himself to focus on his mission. He was to become close to the target, to earn her trust, and then to wait for them to contact him. When the time was right, Relena Peacecraft would die, and then the Alliance would reign supreme. Maybe then they would let her go.

Heero shook his head again, now he was being ridiculous. As long as he was useful, they would use him, and when his usefulness ran out they would kill him, and then they would kill her. No, he could not allow his use to expire.

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you._

He scanned the crowd once again, and saw that the one he was looking for, an angel with a halo of blonde hair, walked towards him, surrounded by multitudes of her friends and admirers. He stepped forward, plastering what he knew to be a nervous grin on his face, and walked towards the group.

"Excuse me, Miss Peacecraft," he said, his eyes practically shining with feigned admiration. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." She looked at him, her eyes weary from the hero worship she received from nearly everyone in the school.

"Yes, of course," she smiled, but Heero noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "What would you like to talk about?" She saw his reluctance to speak, and the way his eyes widened as he looked around at the people who surrounded her.

"Actually, Miss Peacecraft, I would prefer to speak to you alone."

Several of the boys who surrounded her began to protest, but she hushed them quickly. "Of course," she said again, and smiled again, this time at her followers. "If you would excuse us for a moment." She motioned for Heero to follow her, and ducked into one of the empty classrooms. "Now, what would you like to talk about?"

"Your brother's death, Miss Peacecraft." Heero began bluntly, and watched as her eyes widened in shock, that was quickly hidden behind a façade of carefully crafted indifference. "My name is Heero Yuy, and I'm a member of the Sanq Secret Service. I was sent to protect your brother, and when he was killed, I was sent to you, in order to protect you."

"You didn't do a very good job of it," Relena snapped, waves of bitterness washing over her. If this boy had done his job right, her brother would still be alive. "What makes you think that you can help me if you couldn't help him?"

"Because your brother's attack was an inside job," Heero lied smoothly, his face not betraying a flicker of emotion. "There was someone from inside the Service who knew every move that I made and kept me away from Zechs when he was killed. Because of this, I would ask that you limit your communication with the Service to only me. That will help to contain the breach."

"I've never heard of this Secret Service," Relena looked at him warily. "How come?"

"The Service fell under your brother's jurisdiction," Heero said as he handed her a thick folder, bulging with official looking papers. "All information that you would need is in there, although I would have to ask you to leave it with me for security reasons.

"You may, of course, ask to look at it whenever you wish." Heero played his last card, and handed her the necklace that Zechs had entrusted him with. "I found him while he was dying, and he asked me to give you this." His voice softened as her eyes filled with tears. "He was my friend, Miss Peacecraft, and I'm truly sorry that I couldn't be there when he needed me."

"It's Relena, please." She smiled her first genuine smile as she fastened the necklace around her neck. "I have enough people calling me, Miss Peacecraft. Maybe I could see you sometime, and we could talk about my brother?"

"I would like that, Relena," he stumbled slightly over her name. "Here's my card. If you need anything, just call me. It doesn't matter how late it is, or how early. Just call." She nodded, and he turned from her. "We'll both be late for class if we don't get going. I'll see you around."

She opened her mouth, millions of questions on her mind, but he was gone, and she was left staring at his card, wondering how long it would take her to work up the courage to call his number, and a couple hallways away, Heero smiled to himself. She had taken the bait, fallen for the imaginary Sanq Secret Service, and was eating out of the palm of his hand.

And he wondered as he walked into his class, how long it would take her to work up the nerve to call him.

8&8&8&8&8

_I really don't mind what happens now or then._

The house was quiet when Relena entered, carefully closing the door behind her, and making as little noise as possible as she crept across the front hall. "Relena!" She winced as her mother shrieked from the drawing room. "Relena is that you?"

"Yes mother," Relena called back, and closed her eyes, dreading the confrontation she knew was coming. Her mother stalked into the room, her hands clenched into fists. "What is this I've heard about you?" She practically snarled, and put her hands on her hips. "What's this I've heard about you and the Butches?"

"They're lesbians, mother," Relena said quietly, managing not to wince when her mother's eyes widened in anger. "It's considered impolite to call them butches, and I went to one of their meetings last week to help raise awareness in our school."

"I don't give a damn about what names you're supposed to call them by," Lydia snapped, and threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "What on earth were you doing at one of their meetings? Do you know what it's like for me to receive a call from my friends asking if my daughter's a lesbian? I nearly died of embarrassment!"

"I went to their meeting for research!" Relena retorted sharply, her own temper rising. "I was writing an article about them for the school paper, and I wanted to ask some questions. It's not a crime to be a lesbian, mother!"

"It's a crime for you to be one," her mother smiled primly as if that settled the argument. "Now, I suppose you have a fair amount of homework to do." Relena nodded, and hurried up the stairs, grateful to be away. "And Relena," Lydia called, stopping Relena at the top of the stairs. "Derek called for you. He wanted to know if you're free tomorrow night."

"And what did you tell him?" Relena asked through gritted teeth, already knowing what the reply would be.

"I told him you were, and that you'd be delighted to see him tomorrow night." Lydia examined her nails, before smiling up at her daughter. "I do hope you'll try to be more pleasant to him than last time. He really is a dear boy."

Relena nodded stiffly, and made her way into her room, throwing her book bag on her bed, and curling up into a ball on the floor. She hated being here. She hated the way her mother was so condescending about everything, hated that she had to uphold the family's image.

What would dating Derek do for the family? If they were married, the family fortune would double, they'd have a wonderful lineage to brag about, and they would have beautiful pictures to go on the Christmas cards.

She had to admit that she and Derek were a beautiful couple, but that wasn't enough for her. Derek slept with other girls, and didn't try to hide his romances from Relena. He called her a prude for refusing to sleep with him, and she just hated it when he touched her.

Her mind made up, she moved downstairs, deciding that she would finally tell her mother what she felt. She wouldn't hide anymore. "Mother?" She called softly, making her way into the drawing room. "Mother I've something to tell you."

Lydia looked at her in surprise. "Well out with it then," she sniffed haughtily. "I have things to do, Relena."

Relena nodded, gathering all her courage, all her resolve. "I don't want to date Derek. I want nothing to do with him, and I won't see him any more." She watched as her mother's indifference melted into anger, and took an involuntary step back.

"You won't see him?" Lydia's words were laced with venom. "You will do what you're told, Relena."

Relena's own anger sparked at those words. She had her own will, and she wouldn't spend the rest of her life catering to her mother's will. "I will not do as I'm told. Not this time." Her eyes narrowed as she made her decision to let her mother know what she knew. "I won't date Derek because you have designs on his father."

Lydia moved faster than Relena had ever seen before, and she made no move to dodge the blow. A crack echoed around the room as Lydia's hand connected with her daughter's cheek. "You little bitch," Lydia snarled. "I won't have that attitude in this house. Get out, and don't come back until you've learned your place."

Relena nodded stiffly, and made her way outside, not even bothering to grab her book bag as she walked through the door. The cold air hit her like a fist to the stomach, and she thought about turning to grab her coat… just as Lydia slammed the door in her face.

"Well there goes that idea," she grumbled softly, her newfound pride and anger refusing to let her beg for a coat. She pulled out her cell phone and started calling her friends. She had begged and bowed to her mother all her life, she would not do it anymore.

8&8&8&8&8

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Heero was still awake when his phone rang. He walked towards it, muttering in annoyance, and wondering who would be calling so late. It was two in the morning for god's sakes! "Hello?" He snapped, hoping that whoever was calling him had a damn good reason for doing so.

"Heero?" His eyes widened at the sound of Relena's voice. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I… I couldn't reach anyone else, and I need help. I got kicked out of my house, and I tried to find someone else. I really did, but no one's picking up their phones, and… I have nowhere to go."

"Where are you?" He asked quickly, reaching for his car keys without a moment's hesitation. "Stay there. I'll come get you." He hung up the phone, and pulled on his coat, wondering as he walked to his car what someone like Relena could have done to get herself kicked out of her house.

She was an honours student, she was involved in sports, clubs, everything. He threw the car into drive, and peeled away from the curb. What had she done to deserve being kicked out? What kind of mother would just leave her to fend for herself?

He pushed his thoughts away as he pulled up in front of the coffee shop. Relena didn't need his questions right now. What she needed was his support, and he would give it to her. He didn't fuss over her as she got into the car, simply looked her over once, and asked her if she was hungry.

And when she wasn't looking, he frowned at his reflection in the mirror, and wondered why he was so glad to see her.

8&8&8&8&8

His room was as simple as she'd expected it to be. No unnecessary or unpractical decorations in the domain of Heero Yuy. She smiled slightly to herself as she made her way through his apartment, pausing to look out the window at the traffic, not knowing that he had done so many times since he had moved in.

When she turned back to look at him, he pulled off his shirt, unaware of unconcerned about her embarrassment as he moved towards his closet. Her eyes were drawn to his naked back as he opened it, picking out articles of clothing.

"Change into these," he muttered, shoving a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt at her, "and give me your clothes." He looked at her expectantly, and arched an eyebrow when she didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

Relena glanced down at the shirt she held in her hands, her face growing hot as he stared at her. "Could you turn around?" Se asked hoarsely and he smirked slightly in understanding as he turned to face the wall.

"I didn't think you would care so much about something like this," he said, keeping his voice deliberately casual, and keeping his eyes carefully averted as he spread a blanket on the floor. Relena was the most popular topic at school. Unassuming, and sweet, she apparently had a dark side that only a few people knew about. The things he had heard about her and other men had twisted his stomach. He had managed to shrug most of it off though. What was it to him if she had lost her virginity at the age of fourteen, and to a man who was old enough to be her father?

He shrugged uncomfortably, and tried to tell him that he didn't care.

"You've heard the rumours then," Relena's voice was flat as she pulled his shirt over her head. "Do you believe them?"

"I prefer to make my own decisions," Heero said gruffly, He grabbed a pillow from his closet, and threw it on the floor, keeping his hands busy to keep his mind off unpleasant things. "You don't really seem like that type of girl."

"Thank you," she smiled, and patted his shoulder to show him that she was done changing.

"You can have the bed," he offered, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "I'd prefer it."

Relena nodded slowly and pulled back the covers of his bed, as he walked to the window and flicked off the light. She lay still, and listened to him arrange the blankets on the floor to his liking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble." She began, twisting the covers around her finger.

"Don't worry about it," Heero shrugged off her thanks. "I just want you to feel safe." He paused for a moment, thinking about what he'd just said, and was surprised to find that it was true. It was unusual for him to form a connection like this so early in his mission, but he wanted her safe. As safe as he could make her. He was sure that some god was laughing at the irony of his situation somewhere. "Do you?"

"Feel safe?" Relena nodded, a sad smile on her face. "I barely know you. I don't understand why I feel so safe and comfortable around you."

It didn't comfort Heero to hear that she the same way that he did and he turned away from her grumpily. "Sleep." He said, and pulled the covers up to his chest. "We can talk in the morning."

Relena stared at his back, millions of questions echoing in her head, and she doubted that she'd be able to sleep at all. A yawn shook through her body, and she blinked sleepily before closing her eyes. Maybe he was right. There would be plenty of time to talk in the morning.

Author's Note: This is one of my favourite stories. There's so much of me that goes into this fic that it's hard not to become attached. I can only hope that you guys like it as much as I do, and review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and btw... 'Trapped Within Two Worlds' will be the next fic updated.


End file.
